Private:SilverDaughter
|Willpower=6 |Personal=21 |Peripheral=50 |Committed=8 |Compassion=3 |Conviction=2 |Temperance=2 |Valor=2 |NatBashing=2 |NatLethal=2 |NatAggravated=0 |ArmBashing=6 |ArmLethal=8 |ArmAggravated=8 |TotBashing=8 |TotLethal=10 |TotAggravated=8 |PierBashing=5 |PierLethal=6 |PierAggravated=4 |HardBashing=3 |HardLethal=3 |HardAggravated=3 |MobPenalty=0 |Fatigue=0 |Move=4 |Dash=10 |AMove=4 |ADash=10 |Health0=2 |Health1=2 |Health2=2 |Health4=1 |HealthI=1 |VJump=1 |VAJump=1 |HJump=2 |HAJump=2 |JoinBattle=6 |JoinDebate=6 |UDDV=6 |ADDV=6 |DMDV=6 |PRCMDV=2 |PECMDV=2 |INCMDV=3 |PRMMDV=2 |PEMMDV=2 |INMMDV=2 |PRCAttack=4 |PECAttack=4 |INCAttack=6 |PRMAttack=3 |PEMAttack=3 |INMAttack=4 |PRSpeed=2 |PRRate=2 |PESpeed=3 |PERate=1 |INSpeed=3 |INRate=2 |PunchAcc=5 |PunchDef=8 |PunchDmg=1B |PunchRate=1 |PunchSpeed=3 |PunchTags=N |KickAcc=4 |KickDef=4 |KickDmg=4B |KickRate=2 |KickSpeed=3 |KickTags=N |ClinchAcc=4 |ClinchDef=- |ClinchDmg=1B |ClinchRate=1 |ClinchSpeed=3 |ClinchTags=C,N,P |Weapons= 'Short Daiklave ' '' Speed:'' 2 Rate: 2 Accuracy: 10 Defense: 7 Damage: 5L Tags: - |Charms=|Charms='''Excellencies: * First: Occult * Second: Craft Permanent Effects: Resistance * Ox Body Technique: 1 x -0 Health Level ---- Occult * Terrestrial Circle Sorcery * Celestial Circle Sorcery * Solar Circle Sorcery |Spells='Terrestrial Circle Sorcery' * Flight of the Brilliant Raptor: 10m target: creature Range: 1800 yards Roll attack of Wits + Occult with Accuracy equal to Essence with no range penalty. Cannot be parried without stunt or charm, but can be dodged. If target is unaware, must make Perception + Awareness with difficulty equal to Essence. Bird does lethal damage equal to Perception + Occult + extra successes from the attack with a number of automatic successes equal to Essence. If target takes any damage they are automatically knocked down and takes a -1 internal penalty to all dexterity based rolls for every two health levels inflicted (rounded up). Penalty fades at a rate of 1/5 ticks. Tick after impact, raptor explodes doing additional 4L/Trauma 3 to everything within 3 yards, catching anything flammable alight. Damage continues at 1L/tick Trauma 2 within the area of effect for 10 ticks, reducing to 1L/tick Trauma 1 on leaving, until extinguished. * Hound of the Five Winds: 15m, conjured automaton, 8 hour duration: Can scent any prey it has been introduced to the scent of within 100 miles, can serve as bodyguard to caster or riding beast. See White Treatise, page 49 for stats. * Personal Tempest: 15m, one scene or until incapacitated: Caster gains benefit of 90% hard cover vs. all attacks. In war, can grant unit with Magnitude up to Essence size benefit of 50% hard cover. ---- Celestial Circle Sorcery ---- Solar Circle Sorcery * Adamant Countermagic: 20 or 25m: For 20m defends self against any spells of Terrestrial, Celestial or Solar circle. For 25m, cancel or interrupt any such spell within Essence x 50 yards. |Merits=Hidden Manse (2), Enchanting Features (2), Blurred Fate (1) |Flaws=Dark Secret (5), Too Perfect (1), Oath Sworn (2), Unnatural Being (2) |Backgrounds=''' ' * Artifact: (Orichalum breastplate) * Artifact: (Spellbook) * Artifact: (Orichalum short daiklave) * Manse: (Gem of Perfect Mobility, manse built by GM) * Patron: (Parents) * Inheritance: (Special) * Resources: |Mutations= ' ''' * Pox: Bloodline Ability: Like their parents, the Fae-Blooded are immune to the ravages of the Wyld. This protection does not extend naturally to their possessions, though they can spend three motes or one temporary Willpower to protect their belongings for a scene. This immunity does not protect them against direct applications of Wyld energies or glamour. Yet, their half-breed nature does grant them a one-die bonus to rolls to resist such effects. |Possessions= } |SpecAirName= } |SpecEarthName= } |SpecFireName= } |SpecWaterName= } |SpecWoodName= } |SpecFateName= } |SpecGenesisName= } |SpecGlamourName= } |SpecMagitechName= } |SpecAir= } |SpecEarth= } |SpecFire= } |SpecWater= } |SpecWood= } |SpecFate= } |SpecGenesis= } |SpecGlamour= } |SpecMagitech= } |CraftAir=2 |CraftEarth=2 |CraftFire=2 |CraftWater=2 |CraftWood=2 |CraftGenesis=0 |CraftGlamour=5 |CraftMagitech=2 }} Notes: 1st of Ascending Earth: began training up strength from 1 to 2, 4 XP spent.